


The oc bucket

by Celstese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Cheating, DailyAU, F/M, Food, Hospitals, Singing, Sirens, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, conceptualsolitude, fyotpprompts, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works about my ocs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dares & friends

it was a cold winter night and Ella Horvath was playing truth or dare with her friends.  
All of them were in high school so they had time to do this .  
"Truth or dare?" Asked Doris Adams .  
Ella then replied "dare".  
Doris then dared Ella to ask out their schools closet thing to a bad boy Michael Kowalski on a date.  
Little did they know for reasons unknown they had been dating since last year .  
Then she punked them .  
"Sure why not." Ella replied as she smiled.


	2. siren(unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a person sings to get people to buy things for them

"who to target next?" is what nicholas welsh asked himself.  
he then saw a girl and decided on her.  
he walked towards her .  
he then sung "buy me a car"  
"eh?"  
"why isn't it working?"  
"i'm tone deaf. are you a siren?"  
"yes...."  
"since this doesn't effect me  
the end


	3. hillside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayu and a box of food

"Hmm" hummed mayu Kawasaki as she ate a strawberry on a hillside in the middle of knowhere .  
when she finished the strawberry she grabbed a peach .


	4. don't shoot the messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original fifth chapter of the work i'm writing.i don't have a current title for it.

i hate hospitals but my mom insists i go to one.so here i am in one waiting for the test results.  
oh there's my doctor . "i'm afraid i have some bad news ms pemberton"  
"what is it doctor?"  
"you have cancer"well shit.


	5. cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pippa lashes out

"what did i do?"i shouted as pippa harris strangled me.  
"you cheated on my best friend !you said you weren't married adolf tricklebank!"shouted the young lady.  
"how did you find out?"  
"i saw you wearing a ring you cheater !"


End file.
